Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of system testing, and more particularly to the field of automated quality assurance testing of contact center infrastructure, particularly during production operations, and even more particularly to integration of automated testing of customer experience (“CX”) and agent experience (“AX”) infrastructure for end-to-end quality assurance and monitoring.
Discussion of the State of the Art
As contact center software solutions-whether a single monolithic service or a set multiple service offerings from a number of vendors which together perform all needed tasks-have become more complex, so have systems and techniques needed monitor and test them. In the field of testing infrastructure in complex contact centers, two very different types of testing are performed using separate test platforms. Customer experience (CX) testing is done by generating real or synthetic interactions (e.g., phone calls, emails, etc.), and testing the routing, delivery, and handling of those interactions to verify that the CX is satisfactory (or, better, outstanding). Issues such as sound quality, wait times, accuracy of interactive voice response (IVR) scripts, and the like, are tested for CX validation. On the other hand, testing that targets the agent experience (AX) tends to focus on desktop computer performance, customer relationship management (CRM) software performance, and the like. Usually, these systems run separately, and results obtained in one may not be synchronized or compared directly with results obtained in the other.
What is needed are systems and methods for integrated CX-AX contact center testing. Such a system should be able to track and synchronize interactions across various technological boundaries. Such as system should make it possible to use a single test definition to conduct CX and AX testing, and the results should be seamlessly aggregated and uniform as to allow drilldown analysis of results of both ends of interaction.